


Kiss At A Performance

by lyricwritesprose



Series: Kisses Bingo [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Kisses Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose
Summary: The Bingo Prompt was "kiss at a performance," and I am most sincerely sorry.Well, not really.
Series: Kisses Bingo [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867150
Comments: 15
Kudos: 29
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	Kiss At A Performance

Even in their little bubble of demonic privacy, Hastur had to raise his voice.  _ "Don't see,"  _ he shouted,  _ "what's so evil about all this!" _

Ligur didn't either. The concert was turning out to be a massive disappointment despite the pyrotechnics.  _ "The preacher I was working on," _ he bawled back,  _ "was very convinced!" _

_ "I think your preacher is delusional!"  _ Hastur looked around.  _ "Half of  _ them _ are delusional! They think evil is upsetting their parents!" _

The number of humans who were here because they  _ thought _ it was a bit wicked, Ligur thought, was gratifying. It still didn't count like actually  _ doing _ something.

_ "Got to admit the one with the tongue is putting on a good show!" _

"Seems to me," Ligur mused, "if you're going to call yourself Knights in Satan's Service, the least you can do is sacrifice a goat. It's just basic respect."

_ "What?" _

_ "Nothing!" _

Hastur jumped and grinned as a member of the band breathed fire.  _ "How did he do that?" _

Oh, well. At least Hastur was having fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the abbreviation that Ligur gives here was never endorsed by the band, but that's what you get when you're getting your information from preachers.


End file.
